


《冰川的梦》后续

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, 皮套车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 冰川先生的生日快到了，翔一为他准备了一个礼物，可是对他会是惊喜吗？
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 11





	《冰川的梦》后续

**Author's Note:**

> 纯走肾产物，人物极度OOC，是我在馋Agito皮套，我悔过。皮套车警告，皮套非男性性器官警告，自慰警告，有奶油play，没有逻辑，所有的错都是我的错。不接受的请不要看下去，对我有意见可以提，但请文明用语，谢谢。

“完成了，翔一特制生日蛋糕，诚一定会很喜欢。”  
翔一小心地往蛋糕上摆放好最后一块草莓，然后他双手叉腰仔细端详了一会儿成品，满意地笑着点点头。抬头看看墙壁上的钟，现在距离冰川的下班时间，确切说是不出突发事件的下班时间，还很宽裕。不过翔一还有一件很重要的准备工作没有完成，这是本次翔一给冰川的生日惊喜中，最重要的一环。  
将剩余的材料收进冰箱，麻利收拾好做蛋糕的器材，翔一端着草莓奶油蛋糕进到卧室里。蛋糕被他暂时放置在床头柜，在蛋糕旁边，还有一卷金色的丝带，泛着光泽。  
“哗啦——”翔一拉上窗帘，卧室里瞬间昏暗起来，在他的脸上映出阴影。随后他走到摆在床尾不远处的落地镜前，镜子中人影的面容因为黯淡的光线显得模糊，只有双眼格外明亮。盯着镜子站了片刻后，他长长呼出口气，下定决心般握紧手掌又松开。  
白光笼罩住翔一，镜面被照射得一片银白，随着刺眼光芒渐渐散去，镜中显露出Agito的身影。如宝石般通透质感的红目随着抬头的动作，看向镜中的自己，对视一刹那，似有莹莹波光于红目中流转，在昏暗环境色中闪烁。  
“还真挺好看的，不知道诚第一次看到我时有没有这么觉得？”Agito抬手，手指摸上面甲，轻轻拂过红目的轮廓，“一定是吧，不然也不会做差点和Agito形态的我做爱的那种梦。”  
不过说起来，他还是第一次这么认真观察Agito形态下的自己。毕竟以前只有在战斗时才会变身，战场上可没有时间照镜子。而这次变成Agito，是为了实现冰川上一次被打断的梦。虽然翔一不能让自己和Agito同时出现，但只是Agito的话，还是可以办到的。那天冰川红脸表示不要乱来，不过翔一还是跃跃欲试，等待一个合适的机会。正好冰川的生日临近，将一切安排在生日那天再合适不过，没有比梦想成真更好的生日礼物啦。  
今天，就是冰川诚的生日。翔一为他准备了惊喜——奶油草莓蛋糕，丝带，加上Agito。在这个世界上，只有冰川才能享用到。  
而在让自家金刚寺先生拆礼物之前，翔一得先对自己Agito形态的身体，做一个充分了解。他可不想，两人都躺在床上了，才傻乎乎地发现不知道从何做起。  
放在面甲手在嘴部类似口器的地方摸索，翔一回忆起Gills曾张开过的嘴，也或许自己的也可以张开的？掠过嘴部，Agito的手继续向下，来到胸甲稍微用力揉捏一 下。用于保护的胸甲不似真的甲胄般冰凉坚硬，反而富有弹性，手指用劲可以陷入其中，手感甚好。再往下有一小节纤细的腰身，接下来就是腰带，待会得注意一些，不能硌着诚。腰带下面，就是平坦的小腹，手刚摸上去，就接触到光滑温凉的皮肤质感，比人类的皮肤更有韧性。手再往下的话……Agito猛地抬头看向镜子，虽然平常的自己在和诚的性事中，不是羞涩内敛的性格，不过就这么对着镜子摸来摸去，好像还是会有点害羞。  
“干脆躺到床上去吧。”  
转身回到床上，Agito将枕头垫在身后，随后半坐着靠在床头。双腿支起来，张开一个不大的角度，如同穿着黑色小靴子的脚踩进床垫中，随着金色护甲箍紧的脚踝扭动一下。手继续刚才的动作，顺着触感舒服的肌肉线条，滑到大腿内侧，手指试探性地寻找着。在手指不断抚摸的刺激下，原本平整的私密之处，悄悄翻出一道小小的肉粉色的缝隙。失去隐藏和外部保护，Agito被硬质皮革般附着的手指，没留意住，就冒然地浅浅探进半个指节。粉色穴口才撑开一点点，就有点滴情液滑落出来。  
“呜——”  
抑制不住闷哼出声，完全没有料到，Agito用于交配的性器居然会这么敏感，明明连扩张都还没有开始呢。控制着微颤的双腿再张大一些，小穴更多地展示出来，蚌肉一般的两片软肉水淋淋的，因为是第一次暴露在空气中，受惊地瑟缩闭合着。Agito伸出一只手指撩开软肉，缓慢地尝试进入，高热湿滑的内里推挤着手指，紧紧卡住它，似在拒绝异物的造访。  
“呜啊——好像不行啊！嗯呃——”以诚的尺寸来看，现在这样完全进不去的。翔一胡思乱想着，有些脱力地将全部重量交给床垫，努力回想冰川是怎么给他做扩张的。  
他照着回忆，先在穴口处小心地浅浅抽插着，穴肉略微放松点后探入更深，弯曲指节轻柔地在里面搅动，更多溢出的情液让润滑充分起来，细密的水声传入耳朵中。Agito加入第二根手指，张张合合地努力开拓着小口，最初的涨感被快感取代，过电般的密密麻麻爬上脊背，大腿止不住痉挛，差点支不住滑下去。从未被使用的穴口被开发，给他带来的一切感受都是陌生的。小穴内极度敏感又紧致无比，在适应侵犯者后，变得乖顺软糯地缠住手指，穴肉里的每一个细胞都像是敏感点，如实向大脑传送令人发狂的刺激。只是被手指逗弄而已，竟比初夜被诚第一次顶中敏感点时，还要舒服。  
不自觉加入更多手指，翔一晕乎乎地沉迷在快感中，手指抽插翻搅的速度快了起来，越来越多的情液随着他的动作被带出。他仰起头呻吟出声，金色的角撞到墙壁上，甜腻的喘息和沽滋的水声在密闭空间里回荡，满室淫靡之音。  
锁扣弹开的脆响突然传来，Agito手上的动作顿住，看向推门进来的冰川，红目对上冰川错愕的表情，一时两人都愣住了？手指还在穴内，这种被撞破自慰的即视感，让他先是一阵惊慌和尴尬，随即又意识到两人是伴侣来着。  
还有……诚为什么提前回来了！  
翔一赶忙抽出手指，闭拢腿翻身起来，膝行到床尾想向冰川解释一下，却又四肢发软地倒回床上。床垫抖动的动静，让冰川回过神来，翔一刚打算让他来扶自己一下，还没开口，冰川就一把把门关了回去。  
隔着面甲都能感受到门内翔一的一脸懵逼，而门外的冰川诚，回想刚才看到的一幕，让他怀疑自己是不是又在做梦。闭上眼睛把头磕在门板上，痛感清晰地传来。  
原来不是梦吗？翔一真的变Agito了！  
冰川又一把把门推开，Agito还倒在床上抬头看着他，冰川莫名感觉自己从那双无机质的红目里，看出了翔一特有式委屈。顾不得是翔一还是Agito了，冰川赶紧走过去，把人扶起来靠在自己的怀里。怀里的人软绵绵的，用角蹭了蹭他的胸口，红目埋进他的衣襟里，声音闷闷地传出来。  
“冰川先生，你回来的太早了，我的礼物还没准备好啊，你说怎么办？”  
“啊？我之前的休假申请通过了，所以能提前回家。本想过生日时好好陪陪你，没想到翔一还留了一个‘惊喜’，我有被吓一跳啊。”  
“我只是想提前做个准备……”  
“然后你就把自己折腾的站不起来了？”  
冰川小小笑出声，抱紧了怀里的人，轻轻吻了一下Agito的角。  
“谁说我站不来，我可是Agito啊！”缓过劲的翔一不服气地从冰川的怀抱里挣脱开，跳下床站起来，又意识到有液体正从腿间滑下，赶忙老老实实跪坐回床上。并拢双腿磨蹭一下，刚才被吓跑的快感又重新袭回，放在膝盖上手指难耐地敲击一下金色护膝。  
虽然中途出了点意外，不过不影响直接结果，总之现在还是可以用Agito形态的身体，去和诚做爱。这么想着的翔一，前倾过去用手支撑在床上，像只撒娇的猫儿缓缓靠近冰川，揽住他的后背，胸甲挤压着对方的胸膛，将面甲贴着耳朵地说出：“诚现在想不想拆礼物呢？”  
“我现在说不想拆可以吗？”  
“不—行—呦—”  
翔一一字一顿地回答到，同时跨坐在对方大腿上，借着重力让两人交叠着倒下去。突增的重量让床摇晃作响，Agito压在身材高大的警官身上，更称得他身形纤细。面甲离得很近，红目映出冰川的脸庞，呼出的气息喷洒而出。他的手指来到腰间，灵活解开西装裤皮带，在冰川抓住他的手腕之前，不安分地伸进去，掌心隔着内裤按压住已经抬头的火热。  
“因为我发现，诚很喜欢我的礼物呢。”  
Agito挪动臀部向后退去，双手顺势脱下冰川的西裤和内裤，阴茎立马半挺着弹出。硬质手指的质感比翔一原本软软的手掌更粗糙，握住沉甸甸的性器，上下滑动摩擦着，更为强烈的触感让冰川快速进入状态。Agito似乎对自己的成果很满意，随即上半身趴俯下去，把头凑进冰川胯下的性器，露出自己流畅的背部线条和挺翘的屁股。冰川的喉结上下滚动，把视线从翘起的臀部移开，低头也只能看到Agito的后脑勺。Agito想做什么？  
“翔一！呜——”冰川捂住自己的嘴避免叫出声，他感觉自己的性器前段猛地被一个温暖湿润的腔体包裹住，并且蠕动着被吞入更多，时不时还会听到黏黏稠稠的水声。在冰川看不到的地方，Agito的口器张开着，全完不同于人类的口腔结构，努力把粗长的性器吞吃更多。才进入一半，他的喉咙就发出被噎住的呜咽，似乎是到了极限。他尝试先吐出一截性器再吞进，生涩地把口腔收紧，喉头挤压按摩着前段，手指爱抚剩下不能进入的部分。  
性器被Agito讨好地上下吮吸着，这一认识随着不断攀升的舒适感涌上大脑，让冰川一阵眩晕。Agito在他心中一直是神圣强大的存在，被他视为偶像一样摆在遥不可及的位置。即便他和翔一是恋人，但在那场荒唐的梦之前，冰川从未把他和任何色情的场景联系在一起过。而此刻面对被情欲侵染圣洁的Agito，亵渎圣洁的背德感，夹杂着不能直言的隐秘渴求，一遍遍叩问冰川的灵魂。  
可是，还是想继续下去……这样诱人的Agito是我的伴侣，这世间最美的风光只属于我。即使是亵渎，他也只允许我一人去亵渎……  
快感累积超过闸值，沉溺于腔体美好紧致的冰川不禁射了出来，精液瞬间充盈在Agito的嘴中。他受惊地本能想挣开，小小扭动一下又生生止住，转而乖顺地吞咽下去，来不及咽进的精液从缝隙中流出粘在口器边缘。待爆发结束后，Agito才松口将冰川的阴茎吐出，缓缓抬头红目对上冰川情热的脸，嘴中残留的液体拖出一条长长的银丝。他抬手擦去粘液，爬过去用手臂亲昵地环住冰川的脖子，再次拉进彼此的距离。  
“冰川先生，你喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
顷刻间，深潜的欲望冲破理智的围墙。  
冰川握紧Agito的腰，翻身颠倒两人的位置，将人摔进床垫里。随即扣住Agito带有护甲的手腕压在两侧，利用体型优势牢牢罩住他，逼近过去张口啃咬在他的脖子上。  
“我喜欢……”冰川一边在他的脖颈啃噬着，一边含糊地回答。  
“啊——诚！先停一下……”突如其来的动作激发战士的本能，翔一下意识想挣开束缚，却又怕Agito的强大力量会伤害到冰川。他控制住肢体不去反抗，难耐地侧过头，任由对方施为。察觉到翔一的抗拒，冰川立刻停下来，松开压制对方的力度。  
“对不起！我太冲动了，忘了翔一不喜欢这样……我是不是弄疼你了？”  
“我没事的！这只是Agito的本能反应而已，我心里并不介意的。”翔一抚上冰川的脸，把他散落的额发撩到耳后，然后环顾一下四周。“啊！天好像快黑了，诚不如去开个灯吧，你可以看得更清楚些。”  
房间里的光线越来越暗，Agito的视力不会受到影响，而普通人冰川却不行。冰川握一下耳边的手，然后依言起身，伸手打开了床头的开关。橙色灯光充满整个房间，显得温馨又亮堂。冰川微眯起眼，适应了亮度后，才发现床头柜上摆了个草莓奶油蛋糕。浓郁的奶油混合草莓的清甜，勾得食欲蠢蠢欲动，他不禁舔舔嘴唇。蛋糕旁边，还有一卷通常用来装饰礼品的金色丝带。  
“这些也是翔一准备的礼物吗？”  
“都是诚突然回来，让我差点把它们忘了。”翔一拿过丝带，松松地缠在两只手腕上，垂下的部分绕过腰身，散在跪坐的大腿间，再端起蛋糕送到冰川面前，“诚一定饿了吧，要不要尝尝翔一特制的草莓奶油蛋糕呢？”  
“这里没有叉子，而且翔一确定，要让我这个样子吃蛋糕吗？”他现在衣衫不整，呼吸粗重，面颊被情欲蒸得泛红。怎么看，都是不像是吃蛋糕的最佳时期。  
“蛋糕又不是只能用叉子吃，还有别的吃法，比如这样……”  
Agito沾取一些奶油，仰起脖子抹了上去，在黑色外部皮肤上留下一道白色的奶油痕迹，分外扎眼，让冰川不能移开自己的目光。缠着金色丝带的手，再度把蛋糕捧到他面前，丝带随着动作不停晃来晃去。  
“Agito餐厅生日特供菜式——‘奶油Agito’，只此一份，欢迎品尝。”  
Agito表现得乖巧无比，仿佛真的只是在向客人推荐他的菜品，而不是什么色情邀请。他唯一的客人接过蛋糕放在一旁，拽住摇晃的丝带把他拖向自己的怀中，丝带瞬间绷紧绑住他的手，随后牵引着搭在冰川的胸前。冰川凑近过去，舔舐干净他脖子上的奶油，甜甜的奶油味在口腔中弥漫，冰川竟真觉得饿了。  
“这可是你亲手做的蛋糕，拿来做奇怪的事情真的没关系吗？”  
“没关系呢，难道诚不喜欢吃我的蛋糕吗？好失望，我还特意做了好久的。”  
“没有这个意思啊……”  
“那我们开始吧！”  
Agito重新躺回床上，被缚住的手举过头顶，长长的丝带胡乱绕在身体何处，倒真像被拆到一半的礼物。Agito把自己的双腿微微张开磨蹭着床单，腿间的风光若隐若现，他以一副毫无防备的姿态，把主动权完全交给对方。冰川的呼吸一紧，Agito能听到他骤然加快的心跳声，他用手指蘸取奶油在手心中晕开，尝试抚上Agito的脖子，一路向下把奶油涂抹在金色胸甲上。丰满富有弹性的胸部手感极佳，冰川本能地揉弄一把，就立刻听到一声闷哼。有了开始，接下来就顺利了，冰川用更多的奶油涂抹在Agito身体何处。纤细的腰身，线条优美的大腿，盈盈一握的小腿，黑色光滑的皮肤全部染上斑驳的奶油痕迹，整个人散发着诱人的甜甜奶香。  
“太糟糕了！”  
冰川停了下来，盯着眼前这一幕。Agito轻轻笑了一声，主动曲起腿折到胸前，腿间的小口随着胸口的起伏，小幅度地不断张合。  
“冰川先生，还有这里没涂到哦。”  
“翔一……”  
房间里的温度像是在不断升高，奶油味被蒸腾地更加浓厚，抢夺冰川肺中仅剩的空气。不行了，忍耐不住了。冰川脱到自己的西装外套和衬衫，赤裸地单手抱住Agito，让他被绑住的手环在脖子上，黏腻的奶油在两人的异色皮肤间滑动。另一只手取来一小块奶油，也不涂抹均匀，直直用手指送入温暖的小穴。  
“呜——好凉啊！”  
奶油凉凉的，贸然被进入高热娇嫩的小穴，刺激的穴肉瞬间绞紧，收缩着吸住冰川的手指。冰川抚摸着他的脊背让他放松，手指在里面轻柔地搅动着奶油，热度让奶油渐渐融化，化为温热的白色稠状，被冰川细细涂抹在内壁。容纳不下的奶油，混合新分泌出的情液，被手指挤出流到床单上，白白黏黏的污渍日后恐怕会难以清洗。冰川的手指修长，在小穴内探索的动作也比Agito自己更为熟练，可手指能到达的深度毕竟有限，Agito只感觉穴道深处更加情动难耐，呻吟着不自觉地挺动小腹想要更多。  
“啊！诚！我……嗯！我想要！想要你进来！”  
冰川抽出手指，一边在他的红目上啄吻着安慰他，一边用分开两片唇肉，龟头顶住糯糯的穴口上下滑动一番，然后稳稳地插入。  
粗大的性器破开穴肉微弱的阻拦，缓慢又不容拒绝地全部进入。温暖水润的软肉们随即围上来，紧紧吸吮住，描摹阴茎上的每条脉络。又紧又软的小穴，带着与主人高冷禁欲外表不符的热情，完完全全裹住冰川的火热欲望。新鲜的体验让他咬紧牙齿，调动为数不多的理智，克制住自己不要立马就横冲直撞起来。因为，他感受到身下的躯体在阵阵颤抖，不知道是害怕还是兴奋。  
“翔一？你感觉怎么样？”  
翔一想要回答，却只能哼出几道气音。Agito初经人事的生殖腔，敏感度选超他的预料，性器的可观尺寸也不是手指可以相提并论的。在被进入填满的一瞬间，他甚至没能叫出声就再度脱力，只能把自己战栗着交给冰川的怀抱。不过也不能就这么让两人不上不下的，礼物也没有只送一半的说法。Agito努力放松肌肉去适应快感，稍微缓和后，他抬高臀部用双腿圈住冰川的腰，下巴放在冰川的肩膀上。用金色的角蹭蹭冰川的头发，Agito形态下的翔一软软地在冰川耳边开口：“没问题的，好舒服，诚可以给我更多吗？”  
“那我开动了！”冰川回答到，双手抚上Agito挺翘的臀部，边揉捏臀肉边抽出性器，再度进入时托起臀部靠近自己的小腹。阴茎整个没入进去，囊袋拍打上去发出的清脆声响，随即被Agito的尖叫给掩盖。抽插的动作顺畅起来，每一次深入都会逼出Agito的呻吟，配合令人脸红的水声，在室内起起伏伏。粉色穴肉被欺负得狠了，开始泛起红，瑟缩痉挛地随性器的动作外翻，又被牢牢堵回去，情液也飞溅而出。被绑住的手扭动地想取下丝带，另一头便立马被冰川拽住。  
“礼物不是得由收礼人自己拆开吗？”翔一听到冰川这么对他说，带着自己又把自己坑了的心情停下动作，还得从快感中分神，小心翼翼地不把脆弱的丝带弄断。  
越来越强烈的快感让Agito的呻吟混入泣音，如果现在是人类形态的翔一，一定会是满脸酡红且双眼盛满泪水，一副被欲望折腾得可怜巴巴的样子。回忆里的画面让冰川更为动情，他俯下身从脖子开始，舔起融融的奶油。Agito胸甲被他吻着，同时伸出舌尖仔细舔出凹陷沟壑里的奶油，一遍遍用唇舌描绘胸甲轮廓，引来Agito身体的一阵阵抖动。  
还不够！冰川感觉自己更饿了。  
他停下下身进出的动作，解开Agito手部的束缚，让他的的上半身靠在床头，转为握住脚踝架到肩膀上。冰凉腿甲被他的掌心暖热，他侧头顺着奶油痕迹，一寸寸品尝起小腿与大腿的光滑皮肤。下体被紧密吸吮，甜蜜可口的味道填满空荡荡的胃袋，欲望的沟壑被身下之人赠予的礼物填平，这种感觉比想象中还要美好。  
“只是因为全心全意爱着我吗？这么纵容我……纵容我去对你做这么糟糕的事…。”  
冰川抬头让自己的目光对上Agito的红目，在他的面甲上不断巡吻。松开被抓住的脚踝，摸索着Agito的手指，然后十指相扣地紧紧压在床上，性器重新动了起来。  
性器进攻的速度越来越快，力气也越来越重，一次次闯入更深的地方。Agito被顶弄地向后退，却被床头挡住，只能全盘接受所有的攻势。快感冲击得他四肢发软，小腿快要从冰川的肩膀上滑落，勉勉强强地挂住。不一会儿，穴肉突然开始紧缩，死死咬住冰川的阴茎，一大波情液飞溅出来，他被送上了高潮。冰川借着高潮后内壁的极致紧缩，进行最后的冲刺，在一个大力的挺进后，射进了Agito的生殖腔。滚烫的精液冲刷着软软内里，激得Agito又是一阵身体战栗，冰川体会着高潮余韵，牢牢将他锁在怀中。待高潮过去后，冰川抽出自己的性器，精液混合淫液以及奶油，从暂时合不拢的小穴中流出，搞的胯下一塌糊涂。  
靠在床头的Agito浑身软绵绵，皱巴巴的金色丝带凌乱缠在他的身上，奶油渍与唾液遍布每一个部位。战场上万敌不侵、威风凛凛的强大骑士，现在真的是……糟糕透了！  
Agito抬起一只手，手甲在灯光下亮闪闪的，硬质手指摸上冰川的脸。  
“诚喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
“我喜欢。”  
“那我们再来一次吧！”  
“你现在这样……真的可以吗？”  
“没问题的，我可是agito啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的各位，希望大家喜欢这个奶油味的agito。


End file.
